The present invention relates to a saw table for a compass saw.
Saw tables for compass saws, particularly formed as hand-held power tools include a table plate arranged so that a compass saw is located under the table plate and a saw blade extends upwardly beyond the table plate. Known saw tables are provided with protective devices. More particularly, protective devices engage with the table plates and intended to protect circular saw blades of the compass saws. It has been recognized that these protective devices are not satisfactory. They require a complicated movable support for the protective device or they make impossible to produce curved cuts with the compass saw in desired manner.